


I Need Somebody

by leafkinz



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Heavy Angst, I wrote this impulsively, Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent, i just wanted to write mcd jaepil, i listened to i need somebody the whole time i was writing, its not that good, per the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafkinz/pseuds/leafkinz
Summary: trigger warning for major character death and just straight angst. i've never used ao3 so bear with me,,, wonpil and jae i love you i'm sorry
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for major character death and just straight angst. i've never used ao3 so bear with me,,, wonpil and jae i love you i'm sorry

"Jae?"

"I'm right here, it's okay."

"I'm sorry..."

Jae shushes him quietly, softly brushing dark curls out of his eyes.

"You're crying." He says it bluntly, more of simply stating a fact than showing concern. But he reaches, weakly, and wipes tears from Jae's cheek with cold fingers.

Almost instinctively, Jae wraps his own fingers around Wonpil's and squeezes his hand. "It's okay," he repeats, although it feels like the rest of the world has fallen away around them and the only thing he cares about is fading in his arms.

Wonpil stares up at him with glassy eyes, fighting against the instinct to let his heavy eyelids droop closed.

"You can close your eyes, it's okay. I won't leave, I promise."

What he wants to do is beg Wonpil to keep his eyes open and to stay awake. He wants to shake him and scream when his eyes flutter closed. 

Instead, he lays his free hand over his heart. The soft _thump, thump_ of his chest steadies Jae's panic, if only slightly. He tries to focus on the the usually-comforting weight of his head in his lap instead of the the way his breathing is quickly getting shallower.

"Can you..." Wonpil's quiet voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Sing?"

Singing is definitely the last thing he wants to do right now, but he tries his best, humming a soft tune he doesn't recognize. Wonpil sighs contentedly, and tears spring into Jae's eyes again as he watches his face soften into a tired smile.

It feels like home, almost, this moment. Like they're laying on the couch in the sunny afternoon, Jae's long fingers absentmindedly carding through Wonpil's hair as he loses himself in a book. If he imagines it hard enough, he can almost feel the warmth of the sun from the open window.

The image of a happy and safe moment crashes to the ground as Wonpil's heart stills under Jae's hand. His eyes are still closed. He looks like he's asleep.

Jae screams, piercing the silent air. His fist clutches at Wonpil's t-shirt as if it might bring him back, sobbing violently as tears and snot dirty his face. His other hand still hold's his boyfriend's cold one.

He cries for what feels like hours, begging the God he believes in and every god he doesn't that this is a horrible nightmare he can wake up from. That maybe, just maybe, he can wake up in their little apartment to Wonpil's soft breathing against his cheek.

When he's cried out, he just holds him, hugging his face against his chest. He feels tired and restless simultaneously, the desires to sleep and to scream equally strong.

As if this were some sick and twisted drama instead of Jae's _horrifically_ real life, thunder cracks and the sky explodes with rain.

He hopes, for a moment, that the cold rain will simply drown him, leaving him to die next to his lover in a morbid last act of intimacy. In fact, he almost prays that it will.

But even in the wake of his death, everything Jae does is in the best interest of Wonpil, who he knows would want him to get up.

So he does.

He stands slowly and pulls Wonpil's limp body into his arms, stumbling blindly down the sidewalk as raindrops coat his glasses. He shivers in wet clothes, but is too numb to notice.

And he carries Wonpil, his lifeline, his soulmate... to a final resting place.


End file.
